


Mid-Day Shenanigans

by Echoe_Monroe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe_Monroe/pseuds/Echoe_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack, we should record something together before you have to fly back home.” Mark said to the small Irishman lounging on the couch next to him. “Something the fans will like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Day Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Night Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586136) by [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime). 



> A fluffy fanfic about reading fanfiction, starring the work of Itsquiettime ~

“Jack, we should record something together before you have to fly back home.” Mark said to the small Irishman lounging on the couch next to him. “Something the fans will like.”

Jack let out a loud laugh. “What, us being absolute pervs at the panel wasn’t enough?”

“Well, I mean we did give a few of them some major material.” Mark chuckled, “But we haven’t like… sat down with a camera and recorded something, like I have with Bob or Tyler or Wade.” He continued, making large gestures as he named his friends.

Jack leaned his head back to contemplate the ceiling. “Hmm… I suppose that is something they’d like to see… Should we do a game at the Grumps?”

Mark frowned and tilted his head. “Yeeaah… but like we play games for a living, it wouldn’t be terribly different from when we play online. Just in the same room, y'know?”

Jack nodded slowly. “True, true…”

Both sat in silence for a few minutes, making faces. Jack noticed an especially serious face Mark made and leaned toward him slowly, keeping his face as neutral as possible. Marks eyes darted to Jack and he grinned nervously, leaning away from Jack just as slowly. “W-what- what are you doing?”

Jack stopped and stared intensely at Mark. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he smiled mischieviously. “Septiplier.” He stated, using his deepest, most sultry voice.

Marks heart skipped, taken by surprise at the change in tone and how… sexy, that was…

_What?_

But then he was distracted when he realized what Jack meant, and an equally mischievous grin crossed his face and he giggled. “Oh… yes, yes, we-we have to read fics, oh my god yes.”

Marks laugh was absolutely contagious and Jack was laughing boisterously. “We should read as ourselves! Just sit face to face and read back and forth.”

Mark covered his mouth trying not to laugh so hard. “That’s perfect! Oh oh, but…” He took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep from giggling more. “But who will do the narration bits? It seems like it would be confusing if we read two parts.”

“Damn, you’re right…” Jack chuckled and wiped the tears from laughing off his face. “Think we should get someone else in on this?”

“That might not be a bad idea. But who would make a good narrator for fanfics?” Mark, a large grin still plastered to his face, scratched at his chin hairs thoughtfully.

There was a long silence. During the exchange, they had moved closer and were both leaning towards eachother, smiling and thinking very hard about the perfect narrator.

Mark slapped his leg, startling Jack into looking up and meeting Marks brown eyes… much closer than he expected, but didn’t have time to register the feeling from the eye contact because Mark stated, “Danny.”

“….DANNY!” Jack agreed happily, meeting Marks hand mid-air in a high-five. He splayed back onto the couch to laugh while Mark went in search of his phone.

Mark grabbed his phone off of the stand by the door and dialed. “…. Danny~! …Huh? Oh, yeah that’s Jack… Yeah, he’s here for another week. So hey, wanna record a video with us?”

\- - -

They spent the next two days reading fanfiction of themselves from across the net, writing down their favorite titles/authors in between intense sessions of blushing, laughing, and tears. There were so many that they decided to make it a series after recording a few here in LA together. After Mark thought his laugh muscles were too weak for him to continue even breathing, they decided to consolidate their lists and pick three to record the next day at the Grump Cave.

They fell asleep leaning comfortably against eachother while chuckling exhaustedly and mumbling things like “I’ll show your discostick how it’s done” and “You can’t puff your pink cigar yourself”.

\- - -

The time had come.

Early in the morning they met up at the Grumps studio and started highlighting their parts and making notes in the columns. Mark and Jack highlighted Dannys for him quietly while he set up cameras and started the coffee. Quietly as in giggling like maniacs and shushing at each other.

Danny nervously laughed at them as he did some test recording. “What on earth have you two gotten me into? I don’t even know what we’re recording!”

Mark smiled mischievously. “Oho trust me, you not knowing will make it even better.” He snickered as he added a note on Jacks script, causing Jack to violently cover his mouth in an attempt to not laugh loudly.

Danny pouted dramatically. “Well, all of the recording equipment is set up, so whenever you’re ready to let me in on the secret, let me know, ladies.”

“Ladies?? How didja figure it out?” Jack asked through a big smile.

“Well…” Mark propped his chin up with his hand. “We are passing secret notes, giggling at inside jokes, I imagine he saw your lace when you dropped your papers. We’re really not that subtle.”

“Dammit! I worked hard on the beard to cover my soft jawline.” Jack responded as he lifted his chin and ran his fingers across his jaw.

Marks heart fluttered for just a moment at Jacks exposed neck, causing his ears to grow hot.

Jack caught Marks eye out of the corner of his and his smile faltered. “… what? What’s that look?”

Mark immediately jerked his eyes away and scowled in Dannys direction. “I’m just in need of that COFFEE, DAN, CHOP CHOP.” Mark clapped his hands aggressively and then stood up, smiling at Dannys laughter. “I do need coffee though, zoning out too much.”

Jack started shuffling the papers into their proper order, pointing a confused glance at Marks back as he hurried out for coffee. After tapping the record button, Danny slumped onto the sofa next to Jack and reached for one of the scripts, receiving a light tap on his hand and a sassy “NO” from Jack.

“Owww, rude!” Danny whined through the grin on his face, settling back and placing his hands behind his head. “So… can I at least get a hint about what I’m doing here with you guys?”

Jack tapped the stack of papers restlessly on his leg. “Well… Tell you what. I’ll show you the cover page.” He faced to page from the top of the stack toward Danny. “But remember, you already agreed to this, yer stuck with it.”

Danny sat up excitedly, rubbing his hands together. “Excellent!” He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his mane of hair. “…Late Night Movies! Cool, we’re gonna talk movies?”

“Jack! Stop ruining things!” Mark chastised the hysterically laughing Irishman upon entering the room again, a mug of coffee in each hand and a bottle of water tucked under one arm. He handed a mug to Jack and grabbed the water. “How ruined is everything?” He asked as he handed Danny the water.

“Um, we’re talking about bad pornos only shown at 3am?” Danny suggested.

“Oh.” Mark sat on the other side of Danny, Jack trying not to laugh while Mark stared blankly at his coffee for a moment. Mark then turned to Jack and leered. “What have you done?” Danny was very glad he hadn’t taken a drink just yet as he snickered.

Jack managed to ask between giggles “So… so are we gonna start or… or what?”

“Right right, let’s see…” Mark got up to check the camera and noticed the red light and looked back at Danny. “You’ve been recording this whole time?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d need evidence for a restraining order by the time this was over.”

After some awkward chuckling and oversized smiling for the camera to make editing fun later, the three doofs pulled themselves together and mark counted down on his fingers from five to start.

“Hello everybody! My name is ~Markiplier~ and I’m here in the Grumps studio with my good friends Jacksepticeye and Dan Avidan, also known as Danny Sexbang.” Jack and Danny smiled and waved at the camera as they were introduced. “And today, now this is a big surprise for Danny because… WE’RE JERKS.” Everyone chuckled, Danny made a ‘too true’ face. “Today we’re doing Reading Your Fanfiction!” Mark tried not to smile (fail) and slowly looked over at Danny, who’s mouth was slightly agape. Jack was biting at a nail trying not to laugh at his reaction.

“… Awesome, I’m actually excited now oh my gosh.” Danny rubbed his hands down his face, “Am I like… in these somehow? Like how are the others not here for this?”

“Oh, no no, this is all about US, and we needed a narrator.” Mark patted Danny on the shoulder.

“Sorry Danny, I’d LOVE to reenact a sexy fic with your bangin’ bod, but… Mark comes first, y'know?” Jack gives the camera a raised eyebrow.

Mark takes a big gulp of his coffee while Jack hands Danny his script packet. “Oh wow, ok, so this is actually Late Night Movies by uh… Shits quiet time?” Danny asks with a puzzled look.

Mark chokes a little while Jacks bark of a laugh rings out. “Oh god uh no I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be 'sh it’s quiet time’ but all mushed together.”

“Oh dang, yeah that makes more sense, I’m so sorry 'shitsquiettime’.” Danny says sincerely to the camera, placing his hands together to show his sincerity. “I’m honored to narrate your love story about these self-shipping… goobers.”

After everyone pulled themselves together, Danny leaned forward, clearing his throat and began reading softly. “Mark and Jack have been living together for a few weeks now, which Jack was absolutely thrilled about.” Jack smiled playfully and gave the camera two thumbs up.

“He and Mark had been friends for almost a year now” Mark and Jack brofisted over Danny’s head. “and Jack had had a crush on him since the very first day they met.” Jack cupped his own cheeks in his hands and closed his eyes dreamily, not aware that Mark was watching him.

“Mark was funny and sweet and Jack simply couldn’t keep himself from falling for the adorable puppy-slash-attractive asshole.” Jack clasped his hands over his chest and fluttered his eyes at Mark, causing Mark to mutter a small 'oh my god’ and run his hands through his hair nervously.

“At first, Jack was confident he could live completely comfortably with him, but unfortunately, Mark worked so hard every single day” Mark put on his business face and flexed his arms, Jack shaking his head slightly with a grin. “to send Jack sailing over the edge of insanity.” Jack slowly turned to look at Mark with wide eyes and a small unstable grin on his face, sending Mark into a fit of giggles.

“In other words: Jack was going to fucking kill over if Mark didn’t stop walking around in nothing but pajama bottoms and a grin.” Mark showed his pajama bottoms off to the camera happily while Jack made his best rage face.

Danny could see everything just in his peripheral and was trying his hardest to not laugh, but had to take a moment to try and get his silent laughter under control. Mark was hugging himself to try stopping as well, while Jack quivered with his mouth covered. Danny took a deep breath and finally continued.

“Jack sighed and rolled over in his bed,” Jack splayed out on the couch with a dramatic sigh, landing one leg behind Danny.“debating with himself on if he should just give up on sleeping altogether or bash his head against the nearest wall to try and banish the thoughts of his roommate from his head.” Jack puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes to the nearest wall.

“Nah, a midnight I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself snack and a movie would be perfect and he would hate to wake a sleeping Mark with the noise he would be making while trying to forget about him.” Jack tapped his fingers together as if he were plotting some form of evil deed.

“A half-asleep Mark was one of the most adorable things to ever exist on the planet and his tiny, fragile heart just couldn’t take it at the moment.” Mark positioned himself as uncomfortably as possible and started snoring as wide mouthed and throaty as possible. Jack uttered a small 'it sure can’t’ between fits of quiet laughter.

Danny had to speak up to be heard over Marks dramatic snoring. “So, ice cream it is! He threw the piles of blankets off of himself only to pull them back up to his chin. Holy shit it was cold tonight.” Jack pulled his hands up to his chin and shouted squeakily 'HOLY SHET!’, causing Mark to laugh deeply as he sat back up and Danny to cringe away while laughing.

Danny coughed a little before continuing. “Pulling the blanket around his shoulders, he picked himself up and shambled to the kitchen where he could see the fridge light leaking into the hallway.” Jack pulled a blanket that had been draped over the couch in preparation and stood up to reveal he was also wearing pajama bottoms, slung the blanket over his shoulders, and shambled penguin style around the couch once before sitting back down, a big smile on his face.

“He stepped into the room to be greeted with the sight of Mark in only a pair of ratty old boxers and a faded t shirt.” Danny looked at Mark with a mixture of concern and expectation, Mark only flipping his eyes back and forth under the pressure. He very suddenly started kicking off his pajama bottoms and ended up partially upside-down on the couch and posed with one leg in the air in his black and red heart boxers. Danny and Jack were roaring with laughter and Danny had to scoot away from Mark during his violent flailing.

Danny tried to continue reading while Mark dramatically motioned at his legs and boxers for the camera. “The… oh my god… The image made Jack’s heart stutter a moment and he had to stand in silence for a few seconds to collect himself.” Jack was too busy laughing and wiping at tears to properly act this scene out, so they all took the cue to recover for a few minutes.

During the short break, Mark and Jack exchanged a look between eachother. They weren’t sure if they were just delirious from laughter or… whatever that tingling feeling was. A stroke? They shook their feelings as best they could while Danny decided it was time to continue, taking a swig from his water bottle.

“Oh… oh man. So, The image made Jack’s heart stutter yadda yadda, Jack, go.” Danny tapped Jack on the knee with his script.

Jack smiled and sat up as straight as he could, exaggerating prepping to read his line. A slight pause as his mind tossed a coin to decide which direction to take this. Finally Jack bellowed “Didja eat AHLL th’ ice cream, ye bastard?”

Danny started laughing again with a weak 'oh god no’ at the prospect of that accent being used for the entire fic. Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise and had to turn away from Jack to keep himself together.

“Mark jumped and smacked his head against the fridge at the sound of a voice behind him.” 'Can’t imagine why’ Mark chuckled. “He whipped around to see Jack laughing at him and his eyes narrowed as he flipped him off.

Mark looked up from his script with a dramatic turn toward Jack and a look of horror, then he made a nasty grimace and reached past Danny’s face to shove his birdie bearing hand in Jacks face. Jack didn’t pull away but looked Mark in the eyes and laughed. "NO!” Mark exclaimed. Then he relaxed his face and waggled his head a bit. “….yes.” And patted Jack on the nose before retrieving his hand, causing Jack to roll his eyes and laugh.

Jack rolled his eyes, including his entire upper body with the motion. “WHY am I not surprised?”

“Jack rolled his eyes and headed over to the cabinet above the oven, where Jack kept his stash of Oreos for times such as these. Oh, is that what these are for?” Danny grabbed the Oreos next to his feet and tossed them overhead to Jack. Mark excitedly moved closer, causing Danny to retreat from the couch and instead sit on the floor.

“As he pulled them down, Mark crossed the kitchen to hassle Jack- dammit Mark, fine, lemme get out of the lovers way… Jack into sharing with him, but as he came closer, Jack became increasingly aware that all he had on under his blanket was a pair of pajama bottoms.” Jack covered himself more with his blanket and leaned away from Mark, who was mumbling about needing cookies and digging into the bag while staring at Jack, waggling his eyebrows.

Danny had to stop reading to laugh at that last part and looked back over his shoulder “What… ok you two you are going to kill me at this rate!” as if the upcoming sex wasn’t bad enough, now they were making cookie puns… He looked at the next line while he took another drink and almost choked. “Oh… my, Jack, really?” He cleared his throat as Mark and Jack pulled out their copies of the script. “Might not have been a good night to go commando.”

Jack blushed visibly and covered his face with his papers. “I REFUSE to show that off oh my god I forgot about that part.” He grumbled as Mark laughed uncontrollably against Jacks knee. There was definitely going to be a blooper reel with nothing but them laughing…

Jack just wanted to continue on, as all this laughing was going to be the death of him. Wiping away a couple tears, he tried to continue. “Here. We can share em. I was about to watch a movie to help me get to sleep. Wanna join me?” He was trying terribly hard to stop laughing still.

Mark pulled his hand out of the Oreo bag and stuffed as many of them in his mouth as possible, still chuckling from earlier. As he stuffed his face, Danny narrated weakly, “Mark answered with a mouth full of cookie, which made him look like a chipmunk…”

Mark leaned in close to Jack, his mouth overstuffed to the point of being unable to close his mouth, Jack cringing and laughing quietly. He slowly forced the only word he needed to say through all the spit and broken cookie. “SSSSHHHHUR.” He sent spit and cookie flying into Jacks hair, causing a tiny 'noooo’ to escape Jack while Mark tried not to choke.

While Jack rescued his hair and Mark dealt with his mouth of cookies off-camera, Danny attempted to keep the story going. “They made their way into the living room where Jack plopped down onto the couch and Mark slid over to the TV to find a movie.” Mark dashed over to the game case behind the couch and started touching all the cases haphazardly.

“JACK, whadya wanna watch, JACK?” Mark started yelling obnoxiously.

“Stick to the script, ya doof.” Jack laughed while he glanced at his own. He waved flippantly in Marks general direction “I dun care. Choose at random if ye hafta.”

Mark let out a grumpy “HM.”, grabbed a disc at random, and pretended to put in a movie in front of the camera.

Danny narrated as Mark and Jack dramatically reenacted it behind him. “He put in some movie, Jack wasn’t paying attention to which one, he didn’t really care, and sat on the couch next to Jack. He propped himself up far too close and fucking stole half of Jack’s blanket from him.”

Mark picked the moodiest face he could and maintained it, while Jack… didn’t need to do any special acting as Danny narrated the internal monologue. “Okay. Okay. He could handle this. He could sit on the couch with a half naked Mark cuddled up to him and share a blanket. No. This was fine. His brain wasn’t going to short circuit or anything. It was fine.”

Danny looked back at them and chuckled before continuing. “Jack tried to pay attention to the movie. He really did. He just kept getting a bit distracted by the asshole sitting next to him. Jack didn’t even know what movie he was watching, but he noticed the second that Mark shifted in his seat. He had no idea who the actors were, but knew the very instant a head of soft, dark hair drooped and landed softly on his arm.” Mark somehow maintained his grump face while Jack felt his heart speed up.

“He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull and roll across the floor when Mark’s head slid down oh so slowly and propped itself up on Jack’s thigh.” Marks rediculous face slid just out of the cameras sight behind Dannys mane of hair while Jack uttered a small 'oh christ’. “Jack wasn’t even looking at Mark, but he was hyper-aware of every one of these movements and it was going to kill him. Damn, this is serious, props to you guys actually acting this out.” He laughed when all he heard were two disgruntled grunts behind his head.

“When Jack’s eyes finally slid from the TV down to his best friend, he expected Mark to be asleep in his lap, but he found him very much awake and looking up at Jack.” Jack looked down out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart jump into his throat when he actually met Marks eyes. Mark must have had the same problem because he saw Mark mouth 'oh no’.

_Oh no indeed._

Danny was actuallly getting into it and kept reading. “Before he could even comprehend what he was doing,” Jacks heart started racing, Mark brought a hand close to his own face and slightly motioned for Jack to come closer, blocked by the hair still. “Jack pressed the palm of his hand against Mark’s chin” Jacks heart beat in his ears and numbly reached for Marks chin. Was that Marks pulse or his? “and curled his body over until he could press his lips against the older male’s.” Jack could barely hear Danny over the drumming in his ears, but despite his minds objections, he felt his body slowly start to lean toward the dark haired man.

_Body, why do you want this?_

Danny was rubbing his neck nervously, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“He felt Mark sigh gently against his lips” That does sound nice though. “and press deeper into the kiss.” Jack felt the heat from his ears travel down to his cheeks as he drew closer to Mark. Mark lightly touched Jacks cheek as he drew close. “Jack slid his hand down from cupping Marks chin to press the flat of his palm to the base of Mark’s throat. Wanting a better angle, he tilted his head a-” Danny paused dramatically as Mark and Jacks lips were about to connect.

Danny shouted, “FUCK.” Jack’s heart jumped, both he and Mark lost their breath for a moment. Oh, right, _FUCK._

Danny continued the high stress narration with a hand in his hair “FUCKFUCKFUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT WAS HE DOING?” as the red-faced Jack frantically untangled himself from the blankets yelling just as frantically “ALL GOOD QUESTIONS FOR ANOTHER TIME MARK LET GO FOR FUCKS SAKE” as Mark happily clung to Jacks leg declaring “NOPE NOPE SIT DOWN JACK NOPE”

All the commotion on the couch caused Danny to retreat a couple feet away, laughing at how dramatic things had gotten. “Holy crap, you guys planned this out way too well!” As Jack toppled over the arm of the couch with a loud “FUCK”, Mark still clinging to his leg finally let go and slid over the edge to try and pin down the frantic Irishman.

Danny glanced down excitedly at the script. Mark and Jack were well out of sight of the camera When Mark was finally able to get close to Jacks ear and say as calmly as he could manage while stopping Jack from getting a swing in “Jack, I feel it too, please stop.”

Jack stopped, breathing heavily and red-faced, shocked to hear those words from his friend. “… Yeah right. What is this? Some joke? You plan a prank to put up on youtube?” He mumbled grumpily, not sure if Danny was in on it too. Mark leaned in and softly whispered something in Jacks ear that made his heart stop, again. Today was just too much, he probably already died.

Danny laughed at his script. “Why do you even need me to narrate this? You guys are doing just fine at… acting it out…” Danny had looked up and saw Mark on top of Jack, but couldn’t tell what was going on from his angle. His brows furrowed as he leaned over to see better, and his face changed again to shock and he covered his mouth as he saw Marks lips locked onto Jacks.

Danny jumped up and pulled the camera off its stand and rushed over to film them. “Guys… guys, did you forget? That there’s like a camera?”

Mark removed himself from Jack with a laugh from both of them, Jack quickly draping his arm over his face. “No, but YOU forgot to make sure there was a card in the camera. Plus I uh stopped the recording awhile ago.” Mark winked at Danny’s mortified face.


End file.
